Haku (Naruto)
|-|Haku= |-|Edo Haku= Summary Haku (白, Haku) was an orphan from the Land of Water, and a descendant of the Yuki clan. He later became a shinobi after meeting Zabuza Momochi whom he partnered with, ultimately becoming a Mercenary Ninja. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Haku Origin: Naruto Gender: Male (with an androgynous appearance) Age: 15 Classification: Human, Ninja, Kekkei Genkai Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Adhesivity, Stealth Mastery, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Teleportation with Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Barrier Creation (His Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness protected against multiple exploding tags), Acupuncture (Can disable an opponent by hitting a precise point on the body with a senbon, to cause immediate death or a temporary appearance of such). Regeneration (High-Mid, likely Mid-High scaling from Deidara) and Immortality (Types 3 and 7) in Edo Tensei Attack Potency: City Block level (Was stated by Zabuza to be "a rival" to Sasuke, who was this strong with his Fire Release) Speed: Hypersonic (Can equally fight with Country of Wave Arc Sasuke and Naruto. Can react fast enough to create a barrier against multiple exploding tags, can intercept Zabuza's shuriken), higher using ice mirrors (Can intercept Kakashi's Raikiri against Zabuza twice) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can run for a distance while carrying Zabuza) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Withstood a blow from Naruto with a little of Kurama's chakra), higher with Ice Dome (Tanked Sasuke's Fireball Jutsu without a scratch. Regeneration makes him hard to kill as an Edo) Stamina: High, Nigh-Unlimited as an Edo Range: Standard melee range normally, dozens of meters via ice mirrors and his other jutsu. Standard Equipment: Senbons, Kunai Intelligence: Has great observational and analytical abilities with good knowledge of anatomy and acupuncture. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hyōton (Ice Release):' The advanced chakra nature, kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan which allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. The ice Haku created was resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. Having nearby water is an advantage, as the user can simply freeze that water to create ice. * Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death: Haku grabs his opponent’s arm then quickly performs several hand seals with his other hand. Countless needles appear in response, created from the surrounding moisture. Haku jumps back right before the needles would impact, effectively surviving the volley without a single scratch. * Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors: Haku surrounds his opponent in a dome of dozens of ice mirrors. His image is reflected in each mirror, making it hard to judge Haku’s real location. In addition, Haku can quickly travel between these mirrors, moving so fast that it seems like he was attacking from all directions. Haku can also use a variation of this technique to quickly pass dozens of meters in ways similar to teleportation. * Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness: Haku raises a half-spherical dome of ice to fend off incoming attacks and protect both himself and everyone in his vicinity. This technique was strong enough to withstand multiple exploding tags. Note: As Haku is a member of the Yuki Clan, his proper name should be Yuki Haku. Apparently, he can travel / teleport at light speed using reflections of his mirrors according to the databooks, but it is generally accepted as an obvious hyperbole / outlier. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Air Users Category:Chi Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Orphans Category:Pierrot Category:Needle Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adhesivity Users